Cuarto de archivo
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SAKUHINA una noche de trabajo en el hospital se convierte en un suplicio...solo al principio...LIME YURI [Sasuke dejame entrar al baño!, ya te has tardado mucho datebayo!] [Oneshot WAFF] [Complete]


Cuarto de archivo

SAKUHINA

Naruto no me pertenece.

Yuri.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-bostezo- Hinata, esto es muy aburrido –se recostó sobre el escritorio y jugaba con su pluma intentando sostenerla entre la nariz y el labio superior-

Lo se, p…pero Tsunade-sama nos a pedido el favor de que la ayudemos, debemos hacerlo por ella –sonrió mientras pasaba una hoja del expediente que llenaba-

-miro hacia un lado- ayudarla esta bien…pero hacer el trabajo de toda una semana en una noche?

No es tanto

Que te parece la montaña de papeles que tenemos que llenar?, estamos aquí hace tres horas y no llevamos ni la mitad!!

Pero al menos estamos las dos -sonrió-…seria peor que estuvieras sola –se excuso con un sonrojo debido a lo que había dicho antes sin pensar en las consecuencias-

Tienes razón también me gusta estar contigo -sonrió-……..-miro el reloj de pared, ya casi eran las 12, dejo su distracción por un momento y se acomodo en la silla- bien!! Hinata, terminaremos esto lo mas pronto posible!!

Hai!!

………..

………..

-en la habitación solo se escuchaba el pasar del segundero que parecía ser eterno, la fricción de la tinta contra el papel y el pasar de las hojas-

-la peliazul estiro el brazo para coger su taza de té, y en el movimiento su esfero negro cayo debajo del escritorio, se agacho un poco e intento alcanzarlo pero no lo logro, este solo se movió mas lejos de su alcance-

Toma el mió –le ofreció la pelirosa-

Y tú? –no habían más en ese sitio-

Yo recogeré el otro –se levanto de la silla y se metió debajo de la mesa-

No es necesario Sakura-san!! –demasiado tarde, la kunoichi ya había salido del alcance de su vista-

-al momento ya tenia el bolígrafo en su mano derecha, se encontraba arrodillada en el frió suelo, justo al frente de la Hyuuga, sonrió picara y tomo un tobillo de la chica que se sobresalto y dio un respingo- quédate quieta!!

Sa…Sakura-san!! –todo su cuerpo se tenso, y sintió como las manos de su amiga iban subiendo por sus piernas, tocando por encima de la tela de su pantalón azul-

Sigue escribiendo Hinata!! –le ordeno mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la ojigris-

Pe…pero –estaba totalmente sonrojada, con la respiración alocada y el corazón desbocado, sintiendo los descarados roces de la Haruno en su entre pierna-

No encontré tu esfero, entonces mientras tanto tu debes adelantar el trabajo –posos sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica sentada-

H…hai –tomo el lápiz entre sus temblorosos dedos y continuo llenando los espacios en la hoja-

-levanto la chaqueta y beso el abdomen de la chica que se tensaba cada vez mas- Hinata…levántate un poco

-muda hizo caso a la petición de la chica, levanto sus caderas un poco y en cuestión de segundos sus pesqueros y sus bragas terminaron en sus pantorrillas, cubriendo sus sandalias ninja, por acto reflejo llevo sus manos y resguardó su parte intima-

-acerco sus dedos asta los de la peliazul, cuidadosamente retiro las manos de ella y las beso suavemente, dándole confianza, invitándola a dejarse hacer- continua escribiendo

-levanto las manos y tomo de nuevo su labor, con la mina haciendo rayitas imprecisas-

-acerco su rostro a los muslos de la chica, lamió la piel de esta, gimió al momento de rozar su intimidad, un calor enorme lleno su cuerpo al escuchar los suspiros de la otra, su excitación aumento al notar el sexo húmedo de la chica de ojos perlados-

-cosquilleos recorrían todo su cuerpo con origen en las manos de su compañera, sentía las mejillas acaloradas y el aire le faltaba, su mente le decía que parara aquello y que se concentraran en el trabajo, pero su cuerpo pedía algo totalmente diferente-

-la sentía sucumbir ante sus caricias, le encantaba la sensación y ella misma empezaba a mojarse de placer, espasmos contraían su cuerpo, con su lengua recorría cada centímetro de la peliazul, degustando sus jugos, sintiendo el calor del momento-

Sa…Sakura!! –apretó sus muslos haciendo la delicia mas intensa, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo un poco su espalda a pesar de la incomoda posición en la que se encontraban, y sintió un dedo hurgando en su interior, moverse con ligereza y precisión, luego uno mas y entonces ya no pudo contener por mas tiempo sus emociones y llevo sus manos desde el escritorio asta el cabello rosa en su entre pierna, la apretó contra ella mas si era posible y el preciado orgasmo no tardo en llegar y terminar de aletargar sus sentidos-

-escucharla romper el silencio con un gimoteo tan sensual fue todo lo que necesito para sentirse explotar, pasaron unos segundos en los que ambas recobraron el ritmo de la respiración, aun así el sonrojo seguía presente, y tomo la ropa en el suelo y la subió con cuidado, la abrocho y acomodo-

-sentía una vergüenza enorme de todo aquello que paso tan de repente, y la Haruno subió asta mirarla de frente- go...gomenasai Sakura-san –seguía sonrojada y apenas pudo decirlo en un suspiro-

-en su mano derecha mantenía el objeto que la había hecho bajar, y la otra la paso sobre sus labios limpiando la evidencia, cosa a la que la peliazul pareció derretirse de timidez- Hinata…-se miraron fijamente, ambas sonrojadas y acaloradas, nuevamente solo se escuchaba el reloj y se acerco a ella, poso su mano libre sobre la mejilla de la Hyuuga, aparto su cabello azul y largo, se besaron suavemente, sintiendo el dulce sabor de los labios de la otra-

-correspondió al beso suave, suspirando entre el, y el olor a cerezas lleno sus pulmones, le encantaba la compañía de Sakura-

-se separo lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y sus alientos aun mezclados- será mejor que terminemos los expedientes –sonrió y se separo por completo-

H…Hai –acomodo su silla y volvió la vista a los papeles-

-una vez sentada retomo la lectura y siguió llenando espacios, volvió la vista hacia los de Hinata y se encontró con una hoja totalmente rayada, con un pulso extremadamente sensible- que le paso a tu hoja!!

Yo…yo…-arrugo el papel y lo arrojo a la caneca de la basura para que la pelirosa no preguntara nada mas, y no quería aceptar que ese horror lo había cometido en el momento entre ellas- no es nada –sonrió y siguió en otra pagina-

……….

lllllllllll

-se miraron en silencio, ninguna palabra podía salir de sus labios en ese momento, estaban shockeados-………-cada uno volvió a sus funciones-

Dobe…

Que quieres usuratoncachi

…Sasuke-teme creo que tendré que ir al baño

-miro nuevamente a su compañera de equipo a través de la pantalla de la cámara de vigilancia del cuarto de archivo- yo no me lo puedo creer

Sakura-chan con Hinata datebayo!! –sus ojos estaban ilusionados y su entrepierna revelaba una enorme excitación-

-su cuerpo se acaloro de nueva cuenta recordando las imágenes que vieron momentos atrás mientras montaban la guardia que la hokage les había ordenado para esa noche- será mejor que te calmes -ordeno-

Y me lo dices tú a mí!! –señalando la bragadura del Uchiha-

-le dio un golpe al rubio y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa fue el primero en ocupar el cuarto de baño-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pobre Naru y pobre Sasukin T.T no podían hacer sus cositas libremente (//Inner : una de mis grandes fantasías, solo que en vez de llenar algún expediente yo estaría resolviendo alguna derivada o algo así O¬O//) –muy sonrojada por la reciente aparición de su yo interior- baka!!

Bueno ya, espero ke les haya gustado, no se, el caso es ke adoro el yuri!!

Dejen su opinión haciendo clic en "go".

kisu


End file.
